degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-3346978-20110116165612
okay i just joined and i finally founde the In To Deep Promo and i have read your predictions so here are mine Okay Eclare-Eli will not die you all hear the car crash sound in this promo BUT i don't think he will crash at all. If you can remember that in the teenick promo Someone was with Eli in Morty (Clare) and were about to crash into someone else (Fitz) so Eli probably won't crash to kill himself. I think he may run away and Clare will talk to Alli and be like "I love Him" and Alli says "Does Eli know that?" I think Eli will get very possessive over Clare because Fitz is back. I think that Eli will be on the phone with Clare when fitz shows up at her door and goes into full panic mode and after that he never treats her the same. I think when clare said she needed space eli thought she was breaking up with him and so he runs away sorta. When Clare realizes she loves Eli she will go find him probably at Julia grave or something like that. Fallam- I can honestly say i WAS in love with the Idea that Adam and Fiona were a couple but once i saw this promo I started thinking Fiona realizes she likes girls when adam tells her about his FTM thing and when she figures this out she starts drinking again because if she was a lesbian it would cause her family a lot of shame. So when adam says he is not really a girl Fiona breaks up with him so she can persue a girl (Holly J) I think Fiona will tell Holly J she likes her but she will probably be drunk so holly j tries to help her but tells her she does not feel the same and fiona being drunk pushes holly j who falls and hurts herself because she did not look that bad in the promo just a little pale and scared. I think Declan is gone I love him to death but he is off the show he is not coming back and he probably won't die. Death- I think Fiona might feel awful about what she did to Holly J and drink to much so much she dies of overdose...Which is something That degrassi has never had happen. Ziley- uh...Its really hard to predict what Rileys mom will do but she seems like the nice understanding type (She is my second Favorite Next to CeCe) So I think she will just walk out Riley chases after her and Admits he is gay and she ends up not liking it but thinks if her son is happy so should she. Drew/Bianca- Sorry don't know the couple name for them yet but It seems like the will hook up and be a couple which i kind of like(Sorry Don't Attack Me Alli Fans) But He definatly gets high which will be hilarious :D Alli-Runs away and gets her stuff stolen by someone who is homeless (Like Craig And His Guitar) I think all the Eclare drama Rama will happen in the middle of the season and the story line with Bullfrog and Eli and Clare will be entirely diffrent. Okay no comments about how this is long okay! lol